Before it went Wrong
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Dean wakes up in a strange place, without Sammy by his side. He wakes up to a young looking man with golden wings behind his back sitting by him and another standing behind him with green wings behind his back. He gets the 'honor' of meeting Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel (as well as some other angels) and did he mention that he doesn't think Humans have been created yet?
1. Chapter 1

Something was different. He didn't know what it was but there was something that was off and if anything it made the hunter even more antsy. He twitched once, wondering where Sam was and where he was, all of that would be nice to know. If someone didn't wake him up and give him answers someone was going to get punched in the face.

"Wait! I think he's wakin up!"

The voice was one that he recognized, wasn't sure who it belonged to and it sounded different, but he recognized it.

Green eyes op ened slowly, blinking at the bright light that filled the room. Once his gaze adjusted to the light he looked down in the direction of the voice and he was immediately on his guard. There, sitting crossed legged on his bed was a young teenager, short, not very strong looking, familiar whiskey eyes and brown hair that still fell in the same style it would fall if he were older.

He was younger then he remembered, and his earth clothes had been traded in for a simple white robe and golden sash going over one shoulder to wrap around his waist. Golden wings were folded gently behind his back. He smiled happily at the hunter and turned to look at someone above his head. Dean's attention spun around to another angel that was leaning against the wall above his head, his robes were just as simple as the younger angels on his other side, his wings a forest green.

He pulled a blade from his sleeve, and the reaction was instantaneous.

The one on the wall slammed back, frightened as he should be, his hand skimmed over a red stone, that lit at his touch. A door slammed open and the younger angel on his bed let out a startled sound as he was lifted up and away. Pulled into the arms of an archangel whom had not changed very much at all since he'd seen him last.

Lucifer.

The blonde haired angel at his side looked at him with the eyes of a warrior as well as the eyes of an older brother. He was calm as he lifted a hand to calm the hunter in the bed.

"Raphael, what happened? Gabriel we told you not to get too close, did we not? Where did he get one of those blades?"

Dean's eyes widened as the names sunk in, where the hell was he. The angel standing behind him moved forward, swiftly making it to the elder archangels side. Though the blonde had tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible but Dean himself was an older brother and therefore recognized the slight movement as the younger angel was pulled behind him.

"I do not know Michael. Gabriel was just sitting on the bed when his eyes started fluttering open. He looked at us and started freaking out. That blade does look familiar though, does Balthazar still have his?"

The blonde, Michael, looked over at the dark haired angel holding Gabriel close to him, glaring at the hunter with heated eyes at the actions he had made against his brothers. Michael rolled his eyes fondly, reaching over to whack him gently across the head. Rapheal and Gabriel laughed at the look of indignation that was shot towards the elder.

"Oh don't give me that look, and quit glaring at the man as he is a guest and that is rude"

The dark haired angel muttered into Gabriel's hair. Michael raised a single perfect eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Lucifer, get Balthazar, I want to know if this is his blade or not"

Dean shot up at the name. He had always suspected Lucifer to have the blonde hair and Michael to have the dark hair. Gabriel chose that moment to make his presence known as he began to wiggle around in his older brothers arms. Lucifer tried to adjust his hold but it was of no use.

"Luci put me down, I'm not a fledgling any more!"

Michael chuckled lowly as Lucifer set the younger archangel on his feet once more. Lucifer looked at him with large innocent eyes.

"But Gabby you'll always be that sweet little babe who we found in the flower patch, that cute chubby little babe with the wide golden eyes and his ticklish little tummy"

Raphael was smirking at him from behind Michael's shoulder, eyes a light when his older brother poked at his younger brothers tummy. Gabriel swatted at his older brothers hand mumbling under his breath. Lucifer looked over at the young dark toned angel and waggled his eyebrows at him, wiggling his fingers in mid air at the younger angel, smiling when the younger took a step closer to their older brother.

"Don't make me come over there and give you a reason to giggle behind your little hand Raphie"

Michael took a breath and shot their guest a look of exasperation, running a hand down his face as he turned to wrap an arm around his younger brothers shoulders.

"Lucifer, now I believe you were instructed to go get little Balthy, now if you want me to turn you into a squealing little fledgling in front of our guest I would be more then happy, but if not then I suggest you scurry on out of here..And take Gabriel with you, you know how he gets when he stays in one place too long"

Gabriel smirked at the elder as he walked past, ducking under a hand reached out to ruffle at his hair, and stuck his tongue out as he skipped out the door with Lucifer right on his tail. Michael shook his head fondly at the pair before turning around to look at their guest, his arm snaking around Raphael's shoulders, the younger didn't seem to mind as he leaned further into his older brothers side. This was weird, it was different. Whatever had happened was beyond even him and he didn't like not know things.

Michael wasn't hard, he wasn't barking orders, he wasn't cursing or going on about a war and defeating Lucifer.

And Raphael wasn't a dick, and most importantly he wasn't dead.

No, this was a family. And that's what made Dean confused and concerned.

"I apologize for my brothers, honestly, Lucifer acts worse then Gabriel and _he's_ the actual child. I am confused as to where you obtained that blade, as it resembles my younger brothers greatly and the children his age are not to touch their blades until they are of age, however if it makes you feel more secure then you may keep it with you"

Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"So you'll destroy the world in your fight with you brother, but won't allow a kid to play with a blade? How are they to be your perfect little warrior slaves?"

Michael looked taken aback at his tone and accusation, thoroughly unsure as to what he was talking about. Why would he fight with his younger brother, which one, and why would he destroy the world? He loved the earth as did all of his younger brothers and sisters. Was he speaking of Lucifer, sure they had their disagreements but didn't all brothers have disagreements. Besides he always came out on top when they did and right after they went back to being best friends.

"Why would I fight my younger brother? Which one, I have many? Why destroy the earth, we love the earth? Why would we need warriors and why would I force children to play with their blades?"

Dean looked at him, confused as all get out. He didn't believe that Michael didn't know what he was talking about but the confusion written on his face was genuine. Dean stopped himself from asking any more questions. Michael looked at him for a long moment before looking to the side at his younger brother.

"Raphael, is he ok to move about?"

The younger angel nodded his head slowly, still obviously trying to figure out what he had meant by it. Michael looked conflicted and concerned as he gently rubbed at his younger brothers shoulder. The young healer gazed up at him curiously and Michael smiled down at him gently.

"Why don't you run along and play, I am sure that Joshua would love if you showed him the new flowers you had put in the gardens"

Raphael spared the strange man on the bed a look before gazing up at his older brother. Dean watched as the mighty archangel smiled gently, pressed a kiss to the younger angels forehead, and ushered him to the door.

"I shall be fine little brother"

The healer nodded before squeezing his brothers bicep in a strange form of a hug and heading out the door. Michael waited until his brother had shut the door behind him before turning back to the man in the bed. He offered him a hand up, much to Dean's amazement to which the hunter also took, and helped him to his feet.

"You do not have wings and I do not recognize your face"

"You think you would know me?"

"I have many younger siblings and I know each and everyone by their names, personally even, but I do not recognize you. As you can tell from my brothers, I am Michael"

"I know who you are"

Michael looked at him startled but was trained enough not to let it show. He nodded slowly as he turned back towards the door.

"We should go see Father, He will know what to do"

Michael led him down the hall, side by side, intending on heading to his Father's Throne Room. He thought for a moment before turning back to the man walking next to him, in the strange clothes and the angel blade that did not belong to him.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I have introduce myself but have forgotten to ask for your name"

The man looked up at him, "My names Dean."

"Dean Winchester"

* * *

 **Sooo? Where's Dean? What happened? Where's Sam? What's God going to say?**

 **AND!**

 **What do you think? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CelticDireWolf: LOL! Your wish is my command! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Broken Twisted Lullabies: LOL Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like it and find in interesting! You rock!**

 **GoldenChildOfApollo: OMG Thank you so much! that means a lot to me!**

 **kasey123: I gotchu!**

 **So I'm back, gots lots for this story already planned out, gonna try and update/post as regularly as I can but no promises! Took me a while but my writers block if officially gone and I am ready to go!**

 **Only warning I have is that this story is going to be a fluff fest, cause before everything went wrong I see everyone being all lovely and fluffy and cute together (as it goes with the title lol!)**

 **Any ways! On with the continuance!**

* * *

Michael led him down a fine marble hall to a stop in front of large oak doors. The archangel held up a hand to stop him from entering, reaching forward to knock on the great door gently. Waiting silently, Dean looked around the corridor, taking in the paintings and statues. It was all beautiful and amazingly crafted.

The angel at his side followed his gaze, smiling at the portraits of his many younger siblings.

"Father is sentimental"

There was a rumbling from the other side of the door, something Dean assumed was God speaking, Michael smiled faintly as he pushed open the doors. His back was to them, leaning over a long work table on the other side of the room. Dean looked around as Michael motioned him forward, his eyes wandered over the room, taking in more statues and portraits, the large white marble throne on the other end of the hall.

All and all it was a Throne Room.

"Come in, come in, you know you nor your brothers and sisters never have to knock, you are all always welcome"

Dean stopped when Michael stopped.

"Father...We...There's something you should know"

The man at the table pushed himself up, and imagine Dean's surprise when Chuck turned to face them. A younger looking version, but Chuck all the same. His eyes widened when he spotted Dean Winchester standing beside his young Son. It was clear that it was a look of recognition but he was not about to tell Michael this.

"I see, and how is he here?"

Michael took on the look of that of a child caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

"We were playing with your time disks again"

Chuck hummed, nodding his head and crossing his arms. Michael avoided his Fathers gaze. Shaking his head, Chuck stepped forward and clapped his son on the arms.

"Its alright, I already knew this"

Michael nodded, the smile returning to his face at his Fathers unending love. Chuck rubbed his arms a few times before stepping back and slowly making his way to his throne. Michael followed slowly and sat at his Fathers feet, Dean followed as well when he was motioned over.

"However, you are still grounded, do not fear, your brothers are as well for I know you did not act alone"

His gaze traveled over towards Dean.

"Now, tell me, who is your friend"

Michael blushed at having been punished in front of their guest, turning to look over at the man shyly, but to his surprise Dean was not laughing at him. The man was looking at his Father as if he'd seen him before.

"Father, this is Dean Winchester, he is not an angel because he has no wings and he just showed up when your disk started glowing so we aren't really sure what he is, but he seems nice. I like him Father"

Dean looked over at Michael when he heard that. Never had he ever guessed that he would ever hear Michael say that he liked him and sound so genuine about it.

"He has a blade though"

Chuck raised an eyebrow at this, his gaze traveled to the young human seated next to his Son.

"It looks a lot like Balthazars, actually"

"Have you sent for the little rascal?"

Michael nodded, leaning back casually and crossing his ankles.

"Knowing Luci, he'll bring Balthie here"

"Then we wait"

They did not wait for long, in fact, it was only a couple moments really. The door burst open and Lucifer ran into the room looking happier then Dean had ever seen him look. He carried a small person on his back, the familiar platinum blonde hair, the shining blue eyes, Dean stared at the young version of Balthazar.

The younger angel squealed as he jumped from his big brothers back and into his daddy's lap. Chuck caught the child easily in his arms, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around the child comfortably.

"Balthazar?"

The young child angel looked up at his daddy.

"Have you been messing with your blade again?"

"Of course Daddy"

Chuck chuckled under his breath at his child's admittance. Balthazar smiled cheekily up at Him even as the fingers moved threateningly over his tummy.

"And you know you are not to touch your blade unless with Michael, or when you come of age"

"Yep!"

"And you put it right back?"

"Just like it was so Mikey wouldn't notice!"

Chuck nodded, taking this all in and mentally reminding himself about setting up an alarm and taking inventory on the weapons from here on out. Snapping his fingers, Dean's blade disappeared from inside his jacket and into His hand. Balthazar eye'd it with growing alarm.

"Is this yours Little One?"

The young blonde angel held out a hand and looked up at his Dad questioningly, Chuck nodded and allowed the younger angel to reach up and take the blade from him. They all watched on baited breath as the young angel lifted the blade to eye level to examine even the smallest detail. He rubbed his thumb over something they could not see and turned to glare heatedly at the strange man.

"How'd you get my blade you twit!"

A finger smacked him on the lips, "Language Balthazar"

The fledgling angel turned away from them all, arms crossed petulantly around his chest. Chuck held out a hand sternly.

"Blade"

Balthazar turned a glare up at him and almost immediately shrunk back under the stern gaze he received in return. Huffing he slammed the blade over into the large waiting hand. Ignoring the angered child for a moment, Chuck turned back to Dean Winchester and held the blade back out to him.

"I do not understand why you have it as of yet, but you are welcome to keep it with you," Turning His gaze to the newly arrived archangels, his eyes were stern once more, " Lucifer, Gabriel, how many times have I told you two not to play with my things if you do not know how they work, you two are grounded until further notice, same goes for Michael so do not feel singled out."

They nodded, obviously knowing that they deserved at, especially at having gotten caught doing so. Chuck rolled his eyes fondly at the pair, obviously knowing that they were more upset at having been caught instead of actually having done the misdeed in the first place.

"Now, run along and play, Balthazar and I have to have a small conversation about his attitude as of late"

They laughed as they ran towards the door. Just as they were shutting the large oak door there was a loud high pitched shriek that filled the air and shrill giggles that accompanied it. Gabriel spared the door an empathetic glance as he absentmindedly rubbed at his own tummy. At Dean's confused expression the young messenger smirked and waggled his eye brows.

"Dad's merciless"

The way he said it made it sound like he was talking from experience. Dean followed the three archangels down the steps and back towards the more active parts of Heaven. Various angels looked up at they passed, some gardeners ran over shyly, young little things, holding out flower crowns for the elder two. Dean watched with wide eyes as Michael and Lucifer both bent down low to allow them to place the flowers upon their heads, as Michael took the small blonde's hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it, and as Lucifer wasn't so formal as he pulled the small dark haired girl into a big hug, burying his face in her neck. She shrieked with giggles and shoved against his chest.

He released her with a laugh of his own, whispering a quick thank you to her. Both young gardeners smiled brightly, giggling to one another, as they turned to run back towards the older angels in the flower patches.

Dean followed as they were lead passed the hospital, as he walked across the stone walkway he saw Raphael inside, gently wrapping a bandage around someones arm as he lightly wrapped another in one of his wings.

They walked passed the choirs, who sang their songs loud and proud, Lucifer shot them proud smiles to which they reciprocated in kind to.

"Luci's the choir master"

Dean nodded slowly, he had not known that. Just as they walked closer to the main part of the path, where mini houses lined the road built with magnificent greek and roman style with flowing vines and plants he'd never seen before were blooming and growing, he thought of something.

What would Cas look like back here?

He wasn't one for thinking things through first, "Do you guys know where Castiel is?"

That got a reaction out of his tour guides he was not expecting. Gabriel gasped out loud as he turned to look at him and then back up at his older brothers. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks momentarily, one looking as if he was thinking about taking the hunter out and the other as if he were debating on doing it himself or helping the other, their eyes alight with something akin to dangerous protectiveness.

Lucifer took a threatening step forward, growling slightly when the other stood his ground against him.

"How do you know of Castiel?"

Dean shrugged, trying to play it off, but quickly realized his mistake at the same moment. He held his hands up peacefully.

"Its just, where I come from, me and him are good friends"

He left out the part about how they met and why, what they were doing, what was happening, and who was causing such things to happen in the first place. They seemed to love each other genuinely and it was almost as if nothing bad had happened yet, he didn't want to be the reason that it started.

Michael seemed to consider this, rubbing at his chin in thought, "Well it would be wise to wake him, or he won't go back to sleep at a reasonable time tonight either"

Gabriel nodded in agreement, blushing a deep crimson when Lucifer laughed at something Dean was not privy to while thrusting an arm around his shoulders. The eldest archangel seemed to make their minds up for them, turning on his heel in a different direction, and motioning them to follow. Lucifer waved a farewell to the younger angels continuing to sing their songs, they smiled and some waved back.

As Michael led them to where ever Cas was, Dean took the opportunity to watch Lucifer more closely. He seemed to be happy, nice even, loving to do anything in his power to make his siblings smile. He seemingly immensely enjoyed teasing Gabriel, and blushed when Michael would rebuke him with things that Dean thought best to stow away for later (things such as; What had happened to the dinosaurs, how when he was learning to fly he had run into the sun and had to sit on Father's lap for two entire days because the sun burns were so bad, how he created lightening because he was scared of the dark and gave it to Raphael because people had found out, that he had been so excited about something that he had run right into the throne room doors and knocked himself out for almost three hours, or that there was that one little spot on the base of his wings that even Father loved to tease and it made him squeal like a little fledgling) black mail could go a long way.

He wondered what his face would look like if he got back to his time and reminded him of these certain little secrets. The thought of what his face would look like made him smile like a mad man.

Michael stopped them outside of another large building, in the windows and the adjoining play area, Dean could see the shapes of tiny tiny children playing. The thought that Cas was once a kid seemed so foreign to him.

A shrill cry came from behind the doors and Gabriel rushed forward to push through, Lucifer hot on his tail.

When he was led in by Michael, he was surprised to see the messenger rocking a small tiny child, possibly around the age of three, in his arms. Michael's brows met in concern as he left the hunter in the door way, his voice soft and gentle but laced with concern.

"Cassie what ever is the matter?"

Dean could only stare in silent wonder.

This kid was Cas?

* * *

 **Sooo? Coninue? Is the little kid Cas? Should he recognize Dean? Are Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer good big brothers? Will we see Balthazar again? Will Dean ever be reunited with Sam? Where _is_ Sam?**


End file.
